Promises
by dasame
Summary: part of my trilogy. Sorry just realized that what I'd had posted here was not complete.


Disclaimer: Just playing with JE's characters will put them away nice and neat when I'm done. And no I'm not making anything. Please review, it makes my day.

Promises

Chapter One

Tonight is about love and romance

Tank walked into Ranger's office and paused, Ranger was sitting at his desk phone cradled between ear and shoulder and he was making faces at Sophia who he was holding with both hands as he spoke into the phone.

He had to shake his head he'd never seen his friend as happy as he'd been these past few weeks since Sophia had been born.

Closing the door behind him he walked over and lifted Sophia from Rangers arms. She giggled and cooed at her Uncle. Tank walked to the couch and sat down.

Ranger finished up on the phone and turned his gaze to his friend and partner.

"You and Lula have plans tonight?"

Tank blushed. Oh, they had plans and he sure as shit wasn't sharing them with his friend. "Yeah we have something planned. Tonight is about love and romance. " After all it was Valentine's day.

"You going to ask her tonight?"

"Man are you nosey…" Tank suddenly remembered that today was Steph's six week check up and he chuckled. "You wouldn't be looking for a sitter would you?" He lifted Sophia and blew on her belly as she giggled. All the guys loved her and she spent almost as much time on five with them as upstairs.

Ranger ran a hand through his hair and glared at Tank. He could see the moment when it dawned on Tank that Steph was seeing the doctor today and would be cleared for sex again.

He didn't know what it was he'd gone longer before, but the last six weeks had been agony. He sleep wrapped around her, her scent was everywhere and when he watched her feed Sophia he got so hard he thought he would burst. In the last six weeks he'd taken more cold showers than he could count and he wanted to make tonight special.

He gave a bare nod. "Seems like everyone already has plans."

"Ella?"

"Going out."

"Her parents?"

"Ditto."

"Val?"

"Lisa has chicken pox."

"I think Hal is free."

"Really, do you think he could handle…"

"Range man she's six weeks old, he came from a big family. I think he can watch her for you for a few hours."

Ranger walked to his desk and push the intercom. "Hal come into my office."

Hal quickly agreed to come upstairs and collect Sophia at a few minutes to six. He would watch her in his apartment on four and bring her back upstairs at midnight. He would have Steph to himself for six hours.

Chapter Two

Promises

Challenge Response

It doesn't get much better than this.

The Date

Ranger was just looking into the mirror adjusting his tie when he noticed Bobby and Lester leaning against the door frame.

"Don't you two have something better to do than to stare at me?"

Lester elbowed Bobby smiling. "Boss thinks he's getting some tonight."

Bobby did a perfect eye roll and Ranger couldn't help thinking that Steph would be proud of him. "Grow up Les!" He grabbed Lester and gave him a noggie.

Ranger let out a pained sigh. Was it only a year ago that he'd been so proud of how badass his men were, most just had to give their skips a look for them to be wetting themselves and now they were acting like children.

Both men stopped what they had been doing and looked at Ranger concern in their eyes.

Just the tips of his lips went up. "Bobby I don't want to be disturbed unless its critical or involves Sophia."

Bobby nodded. "Les, you and Junior still on for the Smithe takedown tonight."

Les nodded. "All the Intel looks good we should get him tonight."

Ranger nodded and Bobby spoke. "Uh, Range man thought you'd like to know Hal picked up Sophia ten minutes ago."

Ranger headed for the door but stopped when he heard both men let out sighs and groans.

"Les, Bobby spill. What's up?"

Both men looked at each other and sighed neither wanted to be the one to tell their friend and boss bad news.

"Uh it might be better if you changed your plans for tonight and just stayed in."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and gave a dark look to each man. He had big plans for tonight last year Steph hadn't been his, now she was he wanted to celebrate it was Valentine's day and he planned on showing her just how much he loved her.

Lester handed Ranger an envelope that had come for Steph. Ranger studied the envelope nothing out of the ordinary plain white, with just one word written on it in clumsy writing.

Sweetness

Ranger opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper. Rose petals fell to his desk. He looked at Bobby and Lester and could see their discomfort. Shit she'd hadn't been on the streets in months and somehow she'd picked up another nut case.

He unfolded the letter and read."Shit!"

Bobby and Lester nodded at him. "So are you two staying in tonight?" Lester questioned.

When Ranger shook his head no Bobby put out his hand. Lester swore before handing Bobby some money. "You wouldn't be betting on me would you?" Ranger growled.

Both men looked at each other then shook their heads and make a quick getaway.

Ranger looked at the letter once more and pushed the intercom. "Babe, I'll be up in five."

Then he pushed a different button. "Tank my office."

Ten seconds later Tank was walking into the office one look at Rangers face and he shut the door behind him before moving forward and sitting in the chair across from Ranger's desk.

"Just tell me I don't have to cancel on Lula tonight. Because if I do I'm going to make sure she kills you first and I get to watch."

Ranger's expression lightened and he handed Tank the letter. Tank read the letter and swore.

"Fucking unbelievable! How does she do it? She hasn't been after a skip in moths how did she pick up a new nutcase?"

Ranger shrugged. "I want the tracker on her car turned back on and a team on her whenever she leaves the building. I'll talk to her tonight about carrying a GPS."

"So what happen to tonight's plans?"

"Nothing tonight is about love and romance. Dinner, dancing and in early Sophia's too young for us to be out to late and she still refuses to take a bottle."

Tank rose and both men walked from the office, Tank took the stairs down and Ranger the elevator up to seven.

Stephanie was waiting when Ranger entered the apartment she knew something was up and was waiting to see if he would clue her in before she had to ask. Ranger took one look into her eyes and sighed he had hoped to put this off until after their date.

He pulled Steph into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Everything go good at the doctor's Babe?" He was stalling and they both knew it.

Steph pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That bad?" She had to know.

Ranger pulled the letter from his Jacket pocket and handed it to her. She read it and leaned into his chest. "What happens now?"

"Would you agree to having a team on you when you leave the building?"

To his surprise Steph nodded. "And I want the tracker turned on all the time…" She nodded again so he continued. "I want you to carry the new GPS I got you all the time and I want you dressed."

"Is that all?"

Ranger held her away from him for a moment. "You're not going to protest against any of this?" She could hear the mild surprise in his voice.

She met his eyes and smiled shaking her head."I'll do it all I have you and Sophia I have to much to lose…" And a tear fell from her eye. Ranger pulled her in and kissed her senseless.

"We better get going our date time is ticking away. Need to get back before the princess demands to be feed."

"I gave Hal a few bottles…"Steph shrugged. "We'll see…Hal seems to think he can get her to take one."

Dinner was at a small restaurant Steph had never been to before but she could tell Ranger had by the greeting they'd received. After dinner they had called to check on Sophia before heading to a club for some dancing.

Steph and Ranger were in a back booth watching Tank and Lula dance.

"Babe, penny for your thoughts."

Without really moving she snuggled more into Rangers embrace. She was sitting so that she was between Ranger's legs and he had both arms around her and her head was resting on his chest. She could hear the beat of his heart and smell his unique aroma to say she was contented would have been an understatement.

"Just thinking it doesn't get much better than this."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. So she continued. "I'm in the arms of the man I love, were out with good friends…"She looked into Ranger's eyes and smiled."What do you think?"

"Babe I think you're tempting fate. You know how he likes to jump up and bite us in the ass."

Steph just laid her head back against Ranger. "Not anymore Batman and Wonder women have teamed up fate better watch out or we'll kick his ass."

Steph could feel the low rumble as Ranger lightly laughed.

Promises

Chapter Three

Challenge Response

Look at it this way, things can't get much worse.

Babysitting

By dasame

Hal picked up Sophia and after reassuring Bombshell repeatedly that they would be fine he accepted the monitor that she insisted he needed. Having grownup the eldest in a large Midwestern family he'd done his share of babysitting and was more than comfortable around infants.

Two hours later he was pacing his apartment holding a screaming Sophia and wondering if he'd made a mistake. His apartment looked as if a bomb had gone off in it and as hard as he'd tried he couldn't get Sophia to accept the bottle of breast milk Steph had left.

He decided to call his sister before disturbing the boss's evening out. His sister could hear Sophia crying as she answered the phone. "Something you want to tell me big brother?"

Hal frowned at the phone. "I can't get her to take the bottle."

He heard her laugh. "This is serious. What am I doing wrong I tried everything I learned growing up and nothings working."

"Did you try the lactation aid I used with Greg and Amber?" I grimaced, remembering her nursing the twins. Greg and Amber had been her best friend's babies and she had adopted them when her friends were killed in a car accident and as they had no other family. Lisa had insisted that she would breastfeed them just like she had her natural children. And she had with the help of the lactation aid.

"Lisa I can't do that…"

"Why because you're a big strong he man…"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure Ranger…"

"Hal, you have a choice use it or call and have them come home so Steph can nurse."

Hal groaned. He knew what he was going to do. He walked into his room and dug through his closet Lisa had left it behind one time when she had been visiting. He taped the tube to his chest after shaving away any hairs then put on a shirt with a pocket to hold the bottle.

Ready to see if this would work he walked back into his living room grabbed a pillow and got comfortable on the couch. He put Sophia to his breast and was surprised when she latched on and started nursing. He let out a sigh of relief because he wouldn't have to call the boss. And, hey, nobody would ever know and his reputation would take a notch up after all no one else had figured out a way to get Sophia to eat if Bombshell wasn't available.

Just as he was relaxed and marveling at his stroke of genius he saw his door knob turn and the door open. Shit, he knew he had locked the door but living here with these guys he knew most didn't need a key to get into a door.

Bobby and Lester stood watching him with their mouths hanging open. He put a finger to Sophia's mouth to break the suction and she let out a yell that temporarily left them all deaf. I figured my life was over so my mind was trying to figure out the fastest way out of town.

Bobby spoke first. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Lester jabbed him in the ribs. "We can see what he's doing. I want to know why?"

Both men raised an eyebrow at him obviously waiting for an answer.

I stuttered then shrugged. "I couldn't get her to take the bottle so my sister suggested this."

At this point I figured '_look at it this way, things can't get much worse_'.

Just then the phone rang. Bobby picked it up and looked at the I.D. he handed it to me mouthing boss. I looked down at Sophia who had fallen asleep and released my nipple. And then I looked at the phone, 'oh hell', I thought.

"Yes!"

"She's sleeping. Yes. Okay, see you later."Hal closed the phone and let out a sigh.

He looked into the grinning faces of Bobby and Lester. "You guys wouldn't really report this would you…I mean the guys have just stopped teasing me about the stun gun and well…I'll have to move…"

Bobby leaned over and picked up Sophia taking her and laying her softly in the portable crib. Lester flicked a finger at Hal. "You might want to remove that."

Bobby walked to the door and Lester followed him. "We won't say anything."

Lester nodded. "Who would believe us any way."

Promises

Chapter Four

Challenge Response

Prompt 1. When you're feeling down nothing can cheer you up like a Krimpet.

Prompt 2. Mmmm, that's so GOOD!

Steph looked into the Bonds office window and could tell that neither lady inside was aware that she was here yet. This surprised her and she felt somewhat disappointed. This was Sophia's first trip out and she would have thought that the ladies would have been more excited about seeing her.

She stepped out of the car then opened the back door after taking in the surrounding. Then she separated the carrier from its base and carried Sophia into the office sitting the carrier at her feet she couldn't believe what she saw.

Lula had her i-pod on and was singing to herself as she twirled around the office totally unaware of Steph and Sophia. In her hand was a legal pad that every now and then she would stop and write on.

Connie was sitting at her desk, a pile of butterscotch krimpets sat piled on her desk. Connie was typing away on her computer every now and then grabbing a krimpet and mumbling "Mmmm, that's so GOOD" as she ate it.

I let the door close, making sure it made some noise. Both ladies jumped.

"What'd yeah have to go and do that, white girl?"

"Yeah, I almost had it."

I looked from one to the other had they been replaced by pod creatures or something in the last six weeks. I lifted the carrier and walked to the couch. Once I was sure the carrier was secure I lifted out Sophia.

"What's going on?" They weren't volunteering, so I figured I'd better start with the questions.

"Tastykate contest. Winner gets a years supply, and is crowned The tastykake queen…"

"Plus you get your ass flown all over the place for free…"

They both shoved a piece of paper at me showing the rules.

And in sync they asked. "You going to enter?"

I just shook my head.

I held up a hand as they both started to protest.

"Steph you have to enter when you're feeling down nothing can cheer you up like a Krimpet." Said Lula with Connie nodding in agreement.

I smiled at both of them. But before I could answer I felt Ranger's hand settle on my neck.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Let me handle this one Babe."

He pulled me into him and kissed Sophia. "If Steph or Sophia feel down I'm pretty good at cheering them up…" He buckled Sophia back into her carrier and almost had us out the door before he added. "I like Steph off tastykakes."

He grinned and gave both ladies a wink before closing the door.

by: dasame

Chapter Five

Ranger went where?

Stephanie looked from Lester to Tank. Maybe she really should be in this hospital bed because she was sure that something was wrong with her hearing right now. Either that, or Ranger and his men were really losing it.

"Can you repeat that, _slowly_ please. Ranger went where? And WHY?

Tank started. "Bomber, Mary Lou called…"

Lester jumped in saying, "She told Ranger you were going to miss your Le Leche League Meeting…"

"Remember he had those questions…"

"So, he figured it would be a good place to get his questions answered." Lester finished.

Both men were grinning and looked quite proud of themselves.

I lowered my head into my hands. I needed to leave the burg, my mother would never give me dessert again.

I hadn't wanted to join the group in the first place. Mary Lou had been sneaky and convinced Ranger that it would be best for Sophia if I nursed. Somehow nursing had turned into twice monthly meetings so a bunch of women could talk about it. The group included Mary Lou, Val, and a dozen other burg women.

Steph was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open and saw the doctor standing there. He had stopped inside the door and stood looking from Steph in the bed to Lester and Tank.

He looked at Stephanie and raised an eyebrow. "Guess it was too much to wish that we'd see less of you once you became a mother." He said and gave Steph a warm smile.

"It wasn't my fault." And darn it, it wasn't. It wasn't even my skip.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Steph blushed and felt the heat rising in her face. "I was waiting in the car…" she let out a sigh and continued, "just as I leaned down to change the radio…pop, pop, pop….crash…spin… the car stopped, I jumped out…boom…I woke up here."

He looked Steph over, and, other than a concussion and some scrapes, she seemed to be in one piece.

Just as he finished his exam three cell phones went off. Tank and Lester paled as they looked at their displays. Neither man relished telling Ranger that Steph was once more in the ER.

Disclaimer: Just playing with JE's characters will put them away nice and neat when I'm done. And no I'm not making anything. Please review, it makes my day.

Promises

By dasame

Chapter Six

"Babe, tell me again. How exactly did you end up here?"

I needed a distraction and I needed one now. "Ranger, it's simply. Shrapnel was named for an Englishman. I know because it was in one of those books you asked me to read, uh, remember. Don't you wish you could have something named after you?"

If you can't beat them with logic, baffle them with bull shit until they forget the question. Ranger was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind and I was beginning to worry that it hadn't worked when the nurse entered the room with my discharge papers.

"Doctor wants' you to follow up with your own physician…sign here…and here. Here is your prescription…" She ruffled through the papers. "Uh, doctor says it's safe to take while you're nursing. Transportation will be in, in about five minutes to wheel you down."

"That won't be necessary." And Ranger scooped me up and carried me from the room.

After buckling me in he gave me a kiss that made my toes curl. "Babe, don't think you're going to get out of explaining this to me."

Challenge response: _"I'm not drinking that, its green."_

Promises

Chapter Seven

By dasame

The drive to Rangeman was silent. Ranger was in his zone, and I was trying to figure out what I was going to tell him. I had never really told him I _wouldn't_ go back to bounty hunting, but I knew that we had kind of agreed that I wouldn't do anything dangerous until Sophia was older.

But, the truth was, I was happy just taking care of Sophia and running a few searches for Rangeman. I had only been in the car with Lula because we had planned on stopping by the mall after she picked up the one skip. I still wasn't sure how it had all gone FUBAR and I'd ended in the hospital.

I must have fallen asleep during my thinking because I woke up as Ranger scooped me out of the seat and started across the garage to the elevator.

Without opening my eyes, I spoke. "You know I can walk."

He brushed a kiss across my forehead. "Yeah, Babe, I know. But, right now, is it okay if I carry you? I came way too close to losing you."

I kept my eyes closed because my head still hurt. "Okay, but it's just because my head hurts so bad."

"Babe."

Ranger opened the apartment door and carried me into the bedroom. Then, he laid me gently on the bed and proceeded to remove all of my clothes. I could tell he was checking me out as he went, stopping to kiss scrapes and cuts as he found them. Finally satisfied that I was in one piece, more or less, he pulled one of his t-shirts over me and tucked me in. "Rest Babe, I'll be back with something that will make you feel better."

Who was I to argue? I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting towards sleep. Suddenly, my eyes flew open back open and I sat up so quickly that black dots were dancing in front me. I started to shout, "**Sophia**…"

Ranger came rushing into the room and sat down on the bed to hold me. "Babe, Sophia is fine - she's still downstairs with Ella. Ranger glanced at his watch, and continued, "She'll be bringing her up in about a half hour when she needs to eat." Relief poured through me and I started to breath normal again. Eating must have sounded good too, because my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Babe, I'll be right back with something to feed that monster." He kissed me softly on the lips, then pushed me back and pulled the covers up. "Rest, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

A few minutes later, Ranger walked back into the room carrying a tray. Hmm…this looks promising, I thought, so I sat up and looked at the tray. He had to be kidding!

"Uh, Ranger…" I said, and pointed to the tray. _"I'm not drinking that, its green." _I couldn't believe that, as bad as I was feeling, he brings me a tray with only a glass of what looked like green slime in it.

"Babe, trust me…" Shit, I hate when he asks me to trust him. I knew now I would have to drink the green stuff if only to prove to him that I trusted him. Wasn't it enough that I loved him?

"Babe, I know you love me."

Damn, ESP. Maybe I could use a distraction. Yeah, that might work…distract him and run. But…where to run?

Ranger, sporting a big grin, lifted the glass and held it out to me.

I hesitated as long as I could, then took the glass he offered and sniffed. Hmm… it didn't _smell_ bad.

"Babe, just drink it."

I took a small sip. Okay…not bad. I took another larger sip. Next thing I knew, it was gone.

Ranger was looking at me with just the tips of his lips pulled up in an almost smile. "Now, would you like to tell me how you ended up in the ER?"

Before I could answer we heard the apartment door open and could hear Ella as she talked to Sophia.

Challenge response(s): _"_You want me to WHAT?" and "Married? Who's Getting Married?"

Promises

Chapter Eight

By: dasame

Okay, it had been a week and, somehow, I had avoided the whole talk with Ranger about how I had ended up in the hospital. I was supposed to be meeting Lula and Connie at the Bond's Office for lunch. Hal was watching Sophia.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped when I saw Ranger sitting on the bed. His legs out in front of him and a wolf grin on his face.

"Babe, hear you're returning to the scene of the crime."

"Ah, no…just having lunch."

"Babe…" He stood and stalked towards me. "You know you want to tell me."

My voice quivered as I spoke. "You want me to WHAT?"

"Babe."

"Fine, but it wasn't my fault."

"It never is, Babe." His lips settled on mine. I felt myself melt and combust. His hands were working magic on my body.

Suddenly, I pushed back, unsure of what I think I heard.

"Married? Who's getting married?"

Ranger let out a little laugh. "We are, Babe."

"Hunh? When…what?" Eloquent as always, that's me.

My eyes went wide as Ranger went down on one knee. He opened a blue jewelry box and my eyes locked on the ring. Then, what he was saying sunk in. My mouth fell open. I was stunned. I had always known that, at some point, we would probably get married. Then I noticed that Ranger was starting to look concerned - after all I hadn't answered yet.

"What?"

"Babe, I just asked if you'd do me the honor of marrying me. Please."

I sunk into his arms. "Yes."

We were pulled from the moment by at least three phones all starting to ring at the same time.

Ranger rested his head on mine. "Babe, I'm taking you someplace where they don't have phones."

We both reluctantly got up and answered phones.

ONE HOUR LATER:

Rangeman Conference Room forth floor:

For the last half hour we had listened to the information that had been obtained on my newest stalker.

Hands on hips, I stood and paced the room. "So, this psycho is the reason I ended up in the ER?"

Lester nodded. "Bombshell, he picked you up at the Bond's Office and from there he tracked you. When he saw Lula go in and you stay in the car, he decided to try to take you out." Said Bobby.

I threw my hands in the air. "What did I do for this? What's his name?"

Tank answered with a grin. "Frank Davis."

I sighed and sat down. Sometimes my life just didn't make sense. Here I'd just decided to marry the man I loved and…

"What did you say, Bombshell?" Tank asked. Bobby and Lester were all ears waiting for me to answer.

I looked at all three men. "Hunh, what…did I just say that out loud?"

All three men nodded and I could see the look of satisfaction on Ranger's face. The three looked from me to Ranger.

They all spoke at once. "Well hell's bells, it's about time."

"Congratulations'. "Damn man, 'bout time you got your head on right."

Challenge response: Your scenario is: It's mid-morning in Trenton, and Ranger and Steph are on a stake-out. Nothing seems to be happening, so they need to find a way to pass the time. It can be from any POV - Ranger, Steph, someone spying on them, a MM listening on a wire - your imagination is the limit, and in any setting. The only rule is, they can't get so distracted that they miss their skip!

Promises

Chapter Nine

By: dasame

_All three men nodded and I could see the look of satisfaction on Ranger's face. The three looked from me to Ranger._

_They all spoke at once. "Well hell's bells, it's about time." _

"_Congratulations'. "Damn man, 'bout time you got your head on right.?_

Steph was sitting at her desk trying to make a dent in the extremely large pile of search requests when she felt Ranger's presence. She looked up at him and smiled. She was sure that she still glowed from their night of love making.

"Hey."

"Babe." He leaned down and his lips met hers. "What to come along on a stakeout?" He raised a brow and waited for her answer. He knew just how much she hated stakeouts.

Steph looked at the pile of searches, then she looked at the clock. She knew she had any number of excuses she could us to avoid doing this stakeout, but her spidey sense was telling her there was a reason Ranger had asked her. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her.

She cocked her head and looked at Ranger. "Okay, I give. I know you don't want me there for my takedown skills," she said and her eyes passed over the Merry Men in the room. Ranger shook his head. "And, it's not for my surveillance skills. We both know I have a problem sitting still for too long." Like anything over five minutes. Again, Ranger shook his head.

I threw my hands up in an 'I give up gesture'. "Okay, why me?"

"Babe, we have a lead on Frank Davis."

My jaw dropped and Ranger reached with a finger and closed my mouth.

I grinned. "Frank Davis? My stalker, Frank Davis?"

Ranger nodded. "Thought you might want to be there when we get him."

I stood and started walking toward the elevator. Ranger hadn't moved from his place by my desk.

"Babe."

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Did you forget something?" I could see the amusement in his eyes. I was once again being entertainment. Well shit.

I shrugged. I had my bag. I looked down. Yup, I was dressed and had my boots on.

Ranger pulled open my drawer and removed my gun.

I blushed and snapped the gun onto my belt. "Happy?"

He crooked an arm around my shoulders. "Yes, very."

Forty five minutes later I was reviewing the wisdom of my decision. My ass was asleep and my breast ached.

Ranger noticed my squirming and started rubbing circles on my thigh never taking his eyes from the building we were watching.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Babe, can't watch if your eyes are closed."

I reluctantly opened my eyes. Ranger's hands on me were working and I was feeling warm in the pit of my stomach.

I sat for another twenty minutes then started to notice that my breast had started to weep. I fidgeted and squirmed then pulled my bag upon my lap and started digging through it.

"Babe."

Not finding what I was looking for I let out a sigh and looked at Ranger. Oh well, he was used to unusual requests since Sophia had been born. I knew that everything was being recorded in case they needed to go over anything later and I had no wish to share my latest request with all of Rangeman, so I leaned over and quietly whispered in Ranger's ear.

Ranger looked at me and I swear his ears were turning red. "Babe, I can't do that. Not now."

I pointed to my shirt that was developing wet spots. "You have a better idea."

Ranger ran his hands through his hair starring, intently at the building in front of them. Think, Manoso. There has to be a way other than what Steph had suggested.

Steph squirmed and he took a sideways look at her. Shit, he knew he'd have to make the call. Then he smiled. Just maybe…

He removed his phone and spoke into it softly. Steph couldn't make out what he was saying. When he was finished he closed the phone and replaced it on his belt. He didn't say anything, just kept looking at the building. A bare smile on his lips.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes and Steph started dancing in the seat.

Fifteen and Steph couldn't take it any longer. They'd been here for what seemed like days. She had to pee, her ass was asleep, and her boobs hurt. She turned and glared at the cause…Ranger.

He pulled her into his embrace. "Babe, everything is taken care of, trust me." And he kissed her nose.

Just then an RV pulled up and parked behind them. Ranger hit the comm link and spoke, "Stepping out for a minute."

He pulled Steph out with him and walked her to the door of the RV. It swung open and there was Ella with Sophia in her arms.

Steph smiled at Ranger and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Babe, you might want to make a stop in the bathroom before you start with the princess."

"But, the stakeout."

"Hal will take your place until you're done. Then, Tank will bring you back."

I looked up at this man that I loved and smiled. "You could have just asked for the pump."

"Babe, there was no way I was asking my men to bring you a breast pump and pads." He was blushing and shaking his head as he said it.

I looked around at the RV, Ella, Sophia, and the guys and then shook my head. Sometimes big bad ex-army guys just didn't make sense. All this because he wanted to take care of me without having to ask for a simple pump. I would never look at a boring stakeout the same again.

ChallengeL1)If you want the same thing I do, then we're in the wrong place.  
(2) You're here, that's all that matters.

Promises

Chapter Ten

By: dasame

"_Babe, there was no way I was asking my men to bring you a breast pump and pads." He was blushing and shaking his head as he said it._

_I looked around at the RV, Ella, Sophia, and the guys and shake my head. Sometimes big bad ex army guys just didn't make sense. All this because he wanted to take care of me without having to ask for a simple pump. I would never look at a boring stake out the same again._

Ranger was sitting at his desk, head down in his hands when I walked in.

The minute the elevator had stopped on five, Tank had stopped me and suggested that I see Ranger in his office. He didn't say it, but suggested that something might be wrong.

I tapped on Ranger's open door and, when he didn't move, walked in wondering what could be wrong.

I stood by his desk and saw the paper he had crumbled in his hand. I couldn't help noticing that he was holding it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

I reached out and brushed the hair from his face. He must have been running his hands through it because I saw the tie lying on the floor.

"Carlos…" I knew whatever was on that paper wasn't good.

Ranger stiffened slightly. Before I could react, he pulled me down onto his lap and buried his head in my chest.

I wanted some answers but, I knew that until Ranger was ready to share, I would just need to be patient. Then, I felt a shudder come from him and I knew he was crying. Wetness from his tears soaked into my shirt. I held him to me.

I saw Tank walk up to the door and he pulled it closed, giving us much needed privacy.

Ranger started to talk, but it was so soft I was having trouble hearing him. I leaned in and listened closely and he was repeating over and over. "You're here, that's all that matters. You're here, that's all that matters."

I cupped his chin and looked into his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

He handed me the crumpled paper and waited while I read.

I opened it up and looked from the paper to Ranger. "Uh, I don't understand…"

Ranger stood and sat me in the chair, then he walked to the window. Staring out, he started to talk.

"Babe, it was my last mission." He looked at me to make sure I was listening. I nodded. We had done a lot of talking, well on the things he could share with me, about that mission. It was supposed to have been his last.

"You know that , since that mission, I've been going to Washington for regular check-ups."

I nodded. Suddenly, I felt like someone had sucker punched me in the stomach. I looked again at the paper in my hand and dropped it as if it was a rattlesnake.

I jumped out of the chair. "No…no…no…"

Ranger pulled me into his embrace. "Babe, it will be okay."

I was crying and shaking my head, just this side of hysterical, and now he was calm. Go figure.

Then he repeated what he had said before. I wiped my eyes and looked into his. "Babe, you're here, that's all that matters. Please, calm down."

I nodded and pointed at the offending piece of paper. "What exactly does that mean?" Sure, I had looked at it, but it was all written in doctor speak, so it really hadn't meant much to me.

Ranger pulled me tight and rested his head on mine. "You know how we've been talking about Sophia having a brother or sister someday?"

I nodded. Sophia hadn't been planned and we had talked about, someday, having a planned child. Okay, it had been Ranger's idea more than mine. But, I'd conceded that, maybe when Sophia was older, I might be willing.

I saw sadness fill Ranger's eyes, his voice full of tension as he spoke. "We were exposed to some nasty stuff on that mission…we've all had these ongoing physicals to find out the long term effects. Babe…one of the effects…"

He let go of me and walked across the room.

Without looking at me he spoke. "Babe, I'm going sterile. Doctor figures I have maybe another …"

Before he could finish I let out an involuntary laugh. It was relief washing over me. He wasn't going to die! But, I could see immediately that he misunderstood. I saw the blank wall slam down and I could see his distancing himself from me emotionally.

I walked up to him and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. Then I placed our entwined hands on my belly and, making sure he saw my eyes, I spoke.

"Baby, Sophia already has a brother or sister right here. And, if we never have more children, as long as I have you, it will be okay."

I hadn't planned on telling him this way. Hell, to be honest, I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon and planned on telling him after dinner. Ella had even helped me plan the perfect meal.

Ranger sank to his knees, his head resting on my stomach. "Really?"

I nodded. Then I told him about my appointment and asked if he would like to come with me. Let's just say that he was more than eager.

Ranger drove, but I could tell he wasn't in his zone. When we arrived at the doctor's office, he took my hand and didn't let go until the nurse called me back. Then his eyes met mine. "Babe, is it okay if I come back with you?"

It was only after he asked that I remembered that he had missed all of this with Sophia. I smiled at him and nodded.

The nurse did all her nurse things, including handing me a nice little cup to pee in. I blushed and went into the bathroom. When I was done, I left the cup behind the little door in the wall, washed my hands and went back out to the room. I rejoined Ranger and we sat, holding hands, waiting for the doctor.

"Ms. Plum." Doctor Montgomery greeted me. He'd been my gynecologist since I had my first exam.

I introduced Ranger, explained that we were engaged and that he was Sophia's father. After the introductions, the doctor opened my file.

"Well, it looks like congratulations are in order. Sophia is about to be a big sister." He looked over his glasses. "That is good news, right?"

Ranger and I smiled and nodded. Then Ranger handed him his file and explained some concerns that he had.

The doctor nodded after listening. "Why don't we all go into my office where we'll be much more comfortable?"

We followed him to his office and, once we were all in, he shut the door. He pulled some text books off the shelf and I was surprised when he handed them to Ranger.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I think, after you read those, you'll agree with my recommendation." He looked from me to Ranger. "I don't know if you planned to have more children, but, if you freeze some samples now, it would be possible later. As long as you have enough mobile sperm left at this point."

I could tell that Ranger had not been prepared for this discussion. He scanned through the books.

"My doctor never mentioned this possibility," Ranger said.

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not surprised." Ranger motioned for him to continue. "You are to them, how do I put it…a well trained weapon, yes?"

To my surprise, Ranger nodded.

"I take it they don't approve of your relationship with Ms. Plum, nor to your plans to marry and have a family." Ranger steepled his fingers and nodded. "So, for their purpose, you being sterile would not necessarily be a bad thing, correct?" Ranger nodded. "I would like to run some tests."

"I've already let them know that I won't be renewing my contract." Ranger said, then nodded at me and took my hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze. "Will any of this, whatever is wrong with me, have an adverse affect on the pregnancy?"

"I don't believe so, Mr. Manoso." Dr. Montgomery answered.

Ranger asked the doctor more questions, then handed back the books. We thanked him and said that we would discuss it and get back with a decision. We walked, hand-in-hand, out of the office and I could tell he was feeling better than when we arrived.

This time, I noticed, Ranger was in his zone as we drove back to the office.

Disclaimer: Just playing with JE's characters - will put them away nice and neat when I'm done. And, no I'm not making anything. Please review, it makes my day.

Promises

Chapter Eleven

By: dasame

_Ranger asked the doctor more questions, then handed back the books. We thanked him and said that we would discuss it and get back with a decision. We walked, hand-in-hand, out of the office and I could tell he was feeling better than when we arrived. _

_This time, I noticed, Ranger was in his zone as we drove back to the office._

Stephanie sighed and looked at the mound of files, papers and assorted shit in front of her on the desk. She must have been crazy when she let Ranger talk her into this. Yeah, sure, she had a business degree, and had finished at the top of her class, but she glared at the stack of half-finished documents, and let out another loud sigh.

Tank was passing by and heard Steph sigh. He stopped and grinned at the mess on her desk. "Problem, Bomber?"

Tank had been there and had almost passed out when Ranger had convinced Steph to do this project. Neither Ranger nor Tank wanted to work on that project, but it needed to be completed. Hell, they both hated paperwork of any kind. Tank almost felt bad for Steph when he'd heard her sigh, just not bad enough to do the work himself. He would take a bullet for Steph, but the idea of having to do that paperwork made him cringe.

Steph looked at him and put on half a smile. "Damn forms. And, they keep asking the same questions. Couldn't they just look at the other twelve dozen forms they want filled out?" Tank simply nodded. He knew from personal experience what a pain it was to fill out these forms.

"Bomber, I'd love to help…" A smile came to Steph's face and I felt like a complete asshole. "I mean, well…if I _could_, but I'm just on my way out…surveillance, you know."

"Tank," Stephanie whined.

Tank leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Honey, I'd trade if I could, but we both know Ranger would kick my ass if I let you do field work." Then he was gone.

Steph turned her attention back to the form in front of her, eyes blurred, and could swear she was going cross-eyed.

Her stomach growled. Ah, maybe if she got something to eat they would make more sense. She walked into the break room and found that her stash of TastyKakes was missing. Well, double damn. She opened the fridge and let out a moan. Ella had left her a large piece of her lasagna. Only she and Ella knew it was loaded with veggies, something she'd been craving since she found out she was pregnant this time.

Just then, Ranger walked in and grabbed a fork then sat next to Stephanie. He took a forkful and ate. "Babe, you do know this is full of veggies?"

She rolled her shoulders and took another bite. **"A day without Denial is a day you have to face."**

"Babe," Ranger said as he nuzzled her ear and played with a curl.

By the smile on his face, Steph could tell that she was amusing him, again.

She could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke. "It's going to ruin your reputation as the 'Junk Food Queen' if people find out you like veggies, Babe."

Steph picked up another bite of the lasagna and moaned as she ate. "Not going to happen."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

Steph looked at her empty plate and pushed back from the table. "Nobody will ever know. Ella's good at distraction."

Steph pointed to the tray of cookies on the counter. Ranger narrowed his eyes at the sweet contraband.

Steph leaned over and spoke softly into Ranger's ear, "Healthy cookies…have veggies in them…and fruit."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"I can eat _all_ I want and the guys will never know. See, sometimes denial is good, I just don't think about the veggies."

"Babe, I love the way your mind works." Ranger took Steph's hand and pulled her up. "How's your project going?"

Promises

Chapter Twelve

"_I can eat all I want and the guys will never know. See sometimes denial is good, I just don't think about the veggies."_

"_Babe, I love the way your mind works." He took her hand and pulled her up. "How's your project going?"_

Steph sighed and crinkled her nose. Ranger smiled and kissed it.

"Babe?"

"Fine. I'll have it done."

"Babe, there _is_ a timeline."

"Ranger, **I promised I'd be done before April 15th, didn't I?**"

"Yes you did, Babe," Ranger said and gave her a light kiss, "and, if you're going to finish you need to get back to it."

An hour later, Lester was sitting at one of the Rangeman monitors when he heard a crash. Before he could react, he heard moaning. Not wasting a second, he jumped up and ran. Shit. If something happened to Steph on his watch, he was a dead man.

He reached Steph's cubicle and stopped. It looked like a bomb had gone off; there were papers everywhere. Stephanie was starring at the floor and, following her line of sight, he saw what had to have been the 'crash' that he'd heard. It was her office phone, and it was on the floor in a million pieces.

Relieved that Steph was okay, he took a step closer. However, he backed up as she lifted her head and her eyes targeted him. She stood and he instinctively took another step back. She had a wild look about her.

She spoke slowly, and Lester quivered at the tone. He looked around, almost desperate. Shit, no escape in sight.

"Silvio called…wanted to let me know some of the Miami guys will be included in this 'little party'," she said as she waved her hands at all the papers on her desk and the floor.

Lester had been in many dangerous situations, but had never been this scared. Steph, at this minute, was a woman out of control, and if she didn't kill him, Ranger surely would if anything happened to her. And he was pretty sure losing her mind counted as her being hurt.

Steph narrowed her eyes at Lester. "You. Will. Help. me. NOW." Lester nodded took out his cell and made a call.

Twenty minutes later, Ranger, Tank, and Bobby watched in amazement. Lester was sitting in a chair singing the alphabet song as Steph typed away on her keyboard. Lester noticed them first and blushed.

He tapped Steph on her shoulder and she turned. Then, her eyes met Ranger's.

"Babe, you oaky?"

She smiled up at him. "Yup, just needed a little help."

Ranger looked at Lester and raised an eyebrow. "Silvio called," Lester started to explain "and, some of the Miami guys will be joining us."

Ranger changed his gaze back to Steph and his eyes softened. "Babe, if this is too much for you…"

Steph narrowed her eyes and suddenly they were filling with tears. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"It's just…" she started, and then looked at the floor.

"Babe, we always do these war games…keeps the guys sharp for missions."

Steph studied his face for a minute, then reached over to her desk drawer. She opened it, pulled out a neat stack of papers and handed them to Ranger.

"All done!" She happily declared.

Lester's jaw dropped. He looked at the papers he'd been working with. "But…" He held up the papers, confusion on his face. If she was done, then what was he helping with?

Steph walked over and kissed his cheek. "Just felt the need to get back a little. I know you talked Ranger into convincing me to do this little job."

She walked toward the elevator, four stunned men watching her. Over her shoulder she smiled and said, "Had it done yesterday."

Promises

Chapter Thirteen

_Steph walked over and kissed his cheek. "Just felt the need to get back a little. I know you talked Ranger into convincing me to do this little job."_

_She walked toward the elevator, four stunned men watching her. Over her shoulder she smiled and said, "Had it done yesterday."_

Ranger looked around the room and a shudder passed through his body. He'd done a lot of things in his life, almost died on missions, but damn, there was no way he could do this. The doctor had assured him that the room was almost soundproof. It was a nice looking room, painted a light peach color and paintings hanging on the walls.

Off in the corner was a large TV with a shelf next to it filled to overflowing with videos. A coffee table was in front of the single couch in the room. Subdued track lighting, that had been dimmed, lit the room and soft music played. He sat and thumbed through one of the magazines before pulling out his phone.

"Babe, I can't do this."

"Carlos, I offered to come with you."

He looked at the painting on the wall. It was of a naked man and woman lying on a blanket in the moonlight, making love.

He noticed that all the knick-knacks had the same theme. Naked women in different erotic poses, and the magazines offered a variety of porn he guessed to satisfy a variety of tastes. He sighed when he realized that, before he met Steph, he would have been hard as a rock looking at the collection in the room and now it did nothing for him, maybe he was getting old. Tank had been teasing him just the other day about how they used to go out and now they were happy to sit home and enjoy their women.

"Ranger…you still there?"

He realized he hadn't said anything as his thoughts wandered. He let out another sigh.

"Yeah, Babe. Think you could join me?"

He heard Steph let out a giggle and a second later there was a tap at the door. He opened the door and pulled Stephanie into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Steph noticed the sample cup sitting on the coffee table and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Ranger and kissed him, then she took his hand and they sat on the couch.

"Okay, how about we play a game." Ranger gave her a wolf grin.

Just having Steph in the room was making him hard and his doubts were leaving him. Maybe with her help this whole thing wouldn't be so awful after all.

But he groaned when he heard her next words.

"Tell me about the most embarrassing thing you have ever done."

"Babe."

She threaded her hands through his hair and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Baby, you can tell me anything." Then she placed butterfly kisses down his throat.

"Please, tell me."

She worked her way down, stopping to pay attention to his nipples, before continuing on down his eight-pack, making sure to trace each valley and mountain that made up his flat muscular stomach. She ended by French kissing his belly button.

Just as he went to grab her to roll her under him, she pulled away and handed him the specimen cup.

He looked from her to the cup for a second, then he smiled. "Babe, you were distracting me?"

Steph smiled and didn't try to cover as she scanned down his body, licking her lips in appreciation. His cock was hard and standing at attention.

"Looks like it worked."

Ranger filled the cup and set it aside. "Babe, I was hard as soon as you came in the room."

Promises

Chapter Fourteen

Ranger looked out the window at the storm raging. Shit, he wished he was home with Steph. It was a dark and stormy night and he knew that if he was home, Steph's body would be wrapped around his as she slept and dreamed.

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed across the sky as he saw a shadow separate from the building across the road. If not for the timing of the lighting he would have missed him sneaking away. Time to move out.

Ranger slipped from the building and followed at a discreet distance. The rain pelted him and in minutes he was soaked through. He kept his eye on his subject all the while wishing he was home with Steph. He had been thinking a lot lately about maybe stepping back and letting some of the younger guys take a more active roll. Tank had even pointed out that there were a couple they would lose if they didn't promote them soon. They were young and thirsting for action.

He watched as the figure he'd been following slip into a building. He pulled out his cell. "2-1-1 Pinehurst."

A few minutes later Tank pulled up and Ranger climbed into the truck.

"Team in place?"

Tank nodded and said, "Hal, Junior and Lester will keep watch until you give the word."

Ranger nodded. "At least the weather is on our side. With all this thunder and lightning, he'll never see us coming."

Ranger noticed Tank stiffening. He knew from the body language Tank had something to say and didn't think that Ranger would like it.

"Do I want to know?"

Tank's lips came up in a bit into an almost smile. "Steph called."

"Is she okay?"

Tank smiled. "Yeah. She wanted to know if _you _were okay. Said her spidey sense is tingling."

Ranger sighed and looked out the window. They had learned to listen to Steph's feelings, they seldom let her down.

"Shit, did she say anything else?"

Three hours later they knew Steph had been right. Their FTA's building had a secret entrance and they had run into a dozen of his buddies when they had gone in. They got him in the end, but not before everyone of them had taken at least one bullet.

Ranger could hear Steph from his cubicle in the ER. A minute later she was walking in.

She walked right into my out stretched arms, tears rolling down her face. "Babe, I'm fine."

Promises

Chapter Fifteen

_Three hours later they knew Steph had been right. Their FTA's building had a secret entrance and they had run into a dozen of his buddies when they had gone in. They got him in the end, but not before everyone of them had taken at least one bullet._

_Ranger could hear Steph from his cubicle in the ER. A minute later she was walking in._

_She walked right into my out stretched arms, tears rolling down her face. "Babe, I'm fine."_

She pulled away and looked into my face. I felt guilt flow through me looking into her amazing blue eyes and seeing the pain there that I had caused just by virtue of loving her. Maybe I'd been wrong in asking her to wait for me, knowing that any night my luck might not be with me and I wouldn't be coming home to her.

Just the thought of my life without her in it made me cringe. When had I fallen so in love with her that just the thought of life without her was not possible?

"Babe, _I have a confession to make_."

I could see the surprise on her face and had to fight to keep the smile off my face and out of my voice. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think that I was making fun of her, or to think she was amusing me. I traced a finger across her brow.

"After you called, I had all the guys change out their flak vests for the new ones that just came in." I could see the confusion in her eyes; she was working on what I had said.

"But…why…I don't understand…"

"Babe, I trust your spidey sense. I wasn't taking any chances."

I could see the minute understanding reached her. I believed so strongly in her instincts that I had used them even though she wasn't an active member of the team.

"But…I could have been wrong."

I buried my face in her curls; how I loved the scent and feel of them. I questioned whether I should revel to her how close it had been tonight. If we hadn't switched vests, it was a close call as to whether we would have made it out alive, any of us.

Disclaimer: Just playing with JE's characters - will put them away nice and neat when I'm done. And, no I'm not making anything. Please review, it makes my day.

Promises

Chapter Sixteen

2) Everyone was getting crazy excited about the prom [or dance].  
Everyone, that is, except me.

By: dasame

_I could see the minute understanding reached her. I believed so strongly in her instincts that I had used them even though she wasn't an active member of the team._

"_But…I could have been wrong."_

_I buried my face in her curls; how I loved the scent and feel of them. I questioned whether I should reveal to her how close it had been tonight. If we hadn't switched vests, it was a close call as to whether we would have made it out alive, any of us._

Stephanie sighed and looked at the dresses laid out on the bed. Damn, everyone was getting crazy excited about the dance, everyone, that is, except me.

Truth be told, she was really hoping that something would happen and they wouldn't be able to go. She didn't care if it was her parents' fiftieth wedding anniversary.

The whole of the Burg would be there. Even Joe Juniak was slated to give a speech. She closed her eyes and then heard her mother. Her mother had been moving around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"_Stephanie, this would be the perfect time to announce your engagement. After all, you're not getting any younger." _

"_Mom…"_

"_We can have the baker add a smaller cake…"_

Her mother had gone on and on until her grandmother had walked into the kitchen wondering what was holding up dinner. Stephanie had made an excuse and left. Denial was good. Besides, she had yet to tell Ranger of the conversation.

A few days later Valerie had called.

"_Stephanie, Mom just told me! This is so cool…"_

"_Val, slow down. What are you talking about?" I heard Val let out a sigh, clear exasperation evident in her voice as she answered._

"_Well, that you and Ranger are getting married at the anniversary party…"_

"_What?" I screamed as I dropped the phone. _

After calming down some, I'd set Val straight. No, Ranger and I were not getting married at the party. No, we would also not be announcing our engagement.

She had still been sitting on the couch with her best friends Ben and Jerry when Ranger walked into the apartment. He took one look at her and the open pints of ice cream and knew something was up.

He walked to her, took the ice cream and placed it on the coffee table. Then he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"Babe, want to tell me what it is?"

"No…I need some TastyKakes…"

Ranger pulled out his phone. "Ella, need emergency food…okay." He flipped the phone shut.

"Babe."

I buried my face in his shirt and inhaled. If we were going to talk, I would need the courage his scent gave me. Who knows…maybe after I tell him what's going on he may send me somewhere where they don't have such nice smells.

His fingers were working their magic on my back, and slowly I started to speak. "Mom thought it would be good if we announced our engagement at the party and somehow it escalated and now the whole Burg thinks we're going to get married there and I love you and don't want you to hate me…"

The last came out mixed with sobs and tears. I knew my family was crazy, but really! To plan someone else's future without even asking them.

"Babe, it wouldn't be so bad getting married at the party. If that's what you want?"

Ranger had been so reasonable. That had lead to her being here looking at the dresses that were laid out on the bed. She loved Ranger and she had accepted his proposal, but they had both known that marriage was something neither wanted right away. Sure, they had a daughter they both loved, but what was it making her hold back?

She looked at the dresses. They were all beautiful, but none of them was the dress she had pictured herself wearing when she married Ranger. She sighed. She knew it wasn't the dresses, but rather it was the thought of getting married again.

The thought terrified her more than she had ever admitted to anyone.

Ranger walked into the room. He looked from the bed, which was covered with dresses, over to Stephanie. It looked like she was on the edge and looking over. He knew she had a fear of marriage after everything the Dick put her through, but hadn't realized until just now how deep that fear went.

He walked to her and pulled her to him, spooning her from behind. The party would start in six hours. If they were going to do this, she needed to start getting ready

Chapter Seventeen

"Babe, I promised it would be okay and it will."

"But, I don't have the right dress…" I put my finger to her lips and tilted her head so her eyes met mine.

"Babe, I promised, right?"

She saw how serious he was by the expression in his eyes. She knew he loved her and had wanted to marry her since before Sophia had been born. She nodded and watched as his face lit up into a smile that made her melt.

Now that she was calm, he slid her from his lap and stood, taking her hand and pulling her up. He led her into his office. She stopped and her jaw dropped when she saw what Ella had done to it.

"How…when?"

It looked like her own personal fairy godmother had visited. There was a floor-length tri-fold mirror in the center of the room and in front of it, on a rack, was the dress of her dreams. Tears formed and she fought to hold them back. Then she spotted the FMPs that went perfectly with the dress, and the tears flowed.

Ranger wasn't sure what the problem was…maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe she really didn't want to marry him; the thought saddened him. He'd thought they were on the same page, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"Babe, if you really don't want to, we don't…"

Steph quickly turned around to face Ranger. Now, it was her turn to silence him and she did it with a kiss.

"It's just, everyone was getting crazy excited about the dance." Ranger nodded. It was all everyone was talking about and had just about driven him nuts this past week. He'd even sent out a memo asking the guys not to discuss it in the building. "Everyone, that is, but me."

"Babe, I understand…" I laid a finger to his sweet lips.

"Please, Ranger, I need to say this. I want to marry you, I really do, but it seemed like everyone else was making all the decisions. I couldn't even have the dress I wanted. Don't get me wrong…the dresses Ella picked out are beautiful, just not what I had dreamed of wearing. But this…" she said as she waved to the office-turned-wedding-dressing room.

She walked to the dress and fingered it. Yes, it was as perfect as she had imagined it would be. She used a finger to wipe the happy tears from her face. Then she turned and smiled at a clearly very confused Ranger.

"This is perfect! I can marry you in this dress."

Just then, Ella walked in with Lula and Mary Lou and Ranger was pushed out of the room and the door closed.

Tank walked to him and threw an arm around his friend, steering him from the apartment.

Chapter Eighteen

The evening had been perfect. They had danced and laughed with friends who had congratulated them on their engagement. At midnight, the lights had been lowered and candles lit.

Tank, who it turned out was a certified clergy, performed the ceremony.

Then they had walked out of the hall and stepped into a limo that was waiting and whisked here. She wasn't quite sure where 'here' was, other then it was a house with a balcony overlooking a secluded bay on the ocean.

Stephanie leaned into Ranger as he held her, her back to his front of course. She wondered if he'd known everything would work out.

"Babe, I took a risk. I felt it was a moderate risk."

Damn, ESP. He turned her so she was facing him, their eyes meeting. She could feel the warm breeze from the ocean as it kissed her skin. The moon was full and bright at her back. Ranger spoke softly as his lips worked their way down her neck.

"I love you…" He nipped my neck. "You love me…" He paused to look into my eyes. "We both love our daughter." I felt a fire burning low, and a moan escaped my lips as I felt my legs turn to jelly. "Even if we never married, you were mine and we were going to be together forever, Babe."

His lips closed over a nipple, sucking and tugging gently. I was so close to exploding I sagged against him. He swept me into his arms and his weight settled on me on the bed.

We made slow passionate love into the early morning hours.

**Ranger's POV**

I watched as Steph slept and felt myself harden. Shit, how could I have been such a fool to deny for so long how I felt about this little white girl from the Burg. She stirred and I rubbed her back until she settled. Sprawled on her stomach, face to the side just a little drool on the side of her lip. Hair wild, surrounding her face and curls everywhere.

Damn, she was an angel and the devil rolled into one. She calmed me and turned me on at the same time. I never lost control like I did with her. I told her I took a risk, what I didn't tell her was how terrified I'd been that she would turn me down. Oh, I knew she loved me. But I also knew her history and how afraid she was of marriage. I glanced at the clock, time for a run before I order breakfast. I'd kept Steph up most of the night worshiping her body and I planned on letting her sleep in, but we had a plane to catch.

Chapter Nineteen

His feet pounded the sand as he ran. Steph would say he was in his zone. But in reality, he was thinking. Was it really a lie if it was by omission? He knew there was a lot he still needed to talk to Stephanie about. He also knew some would be harder than others.

Missions! Most were classified. The ones that weren't...he just didn't want to talk about.

RangeMan! Well now, that would be tricky…Steph was now part owner and he knew that, sooner or later, he would have to let her in on some of RangeMan's grayer areas.

His past! He shuddered recalling some of the things he had done. He hadn't lied when he'd told her 'he used to do everything'. He had just been damn lucky. He had walked away from that life healthy and intact.

He walked into the room and sat watching Steph sleep. What had he ever done good enough in his life to deserve someone as loving and open as her? She was his other half, his light side. How many times in the past few years had he changed a decision based on how he knew she'd feel if she found out about his actions?

She stirred and he rubbed her back. When she stilled, he pulled the sheet up and walked from the room.

He had a meal to prepare if they were going to make their flight this afternoon.

He tucked a curl behind her ear and traced it with his finger. "Babe, time to get up."

She grabbed the sheet and turned. He pulled the sheet off and onto the floor. She pulled up her legs, and he grinned. Naked, balled up Stephanie was sexy as hell and he felt himself harden. Too bad they wouldn't have time before they had to catch their flight.

He lifted the lid off the waiting tray. The smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and other assorted goodies filled the room.

Steph opened an eye. Ah, it was too bright. She'd been up until almost dawn…she blushed remembering the night before.

"Babe, if you don't get busy eating you won't have time before our plane leaves."

She sat up. Held up her finger and gazed at the ring there. Then she looked into Ranger's eyes. Yeah, she saw love there.

He sat the tray in front of her and she dug in.

"What time does the plane leave?"

"When we get on it."

"Smartass."

"Really, Babe, we're using the RangeMan plane. But we're scheduled for a 1300 departure."

She glanced at the bedside clock. That gave her slightly over two hours to get ready.

"Babe, your bags are already packed and on the plane. Finish breakfast and take a shower, and we'll leave for the airport."

Chapter Twenty

The door of the jet was opened and they walked out hand in hand. Steph was not at all surprised to see a shiny black Limo waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Carlos. She was surprised that, instead of being on an island somewhere, they appeared to be close to a big city.

"Going to tell me where we are?"

Carlos simply smiled and lead her down the ramp and into the waiting Limo. His lips closed on hers as soon as they were seated.

"Babe, I hope you're not disappointed but I thought if you were separated from Sophia for too long …"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Babe?"

"Happy tears." He let out a sigh and returned her smile.

The cabin was beyond luxurious and sat on the side of a mountain. It was three stories with wrap around porches on each level. Outside the master suite was a sunken tub large enough for five. Ranger explained that they would have three days to themselves then Ella, along with a **Tank**, Bobby, and Lester would bring Sophia to them. The cabin had three bedrooms and Carlos had also rented another cabin not too far away so they could have all the privacy they needed.

Steph sat looking out at the scenery stretching out below them and couldn't help but be amazed. It wasn't the idyllic beach she had thought Ranger would surprise her with - no, it was the mountains.

"Babe, you like?" Carlos asked as he nibbled on Steph's neck.

"Umm, yeah…?"**Ranger** turned her in his arms and their lips meet in a soul-melting kiss.

Pulling away, he smiled at the clouded look in her eyes. He'd been worried when he booked the retreat that she would be disappointed that they weren't at a tropical paradise. But with the baby still nursing he knew it wasn't practical to be too far away for too long. This way they could have some privacy and Sophia would be well cared for, safe and close by.

That night they sat in front of the fireplace on a large soft rug snuggled together talking.

"Remember, that first redecorating job?"

"Babe, the guys thought I was crazy…"

"Bobby said I wasn't **fun**."

Carlos laughed. "Babe, you didn't like your gun, getting **shot** at or the thought of going to **jail**."

"Think they've changed their minds since I've been pretty much responsible for something happening to everyone of them?"

"Babe, I can say with certainty they now know you're fun to be around." Then he laughed recalling some of the crazy things that had happened in the last couple of years to his guys thanks to his new wife.

Tank had a skip jump on him and break his leg. Bobby had gone to jail for, of all things, prostitution. And Lester had ended up in the hospital - his own fault he's thought he would teach Steph a lesson and put bullets in her gun.

She was a treasure and he was never letting her go.

They starred into the flames and fell into a comfortable silence.

Disclaimer: Just playing with JE's characters - will put them away nice and neat when I'm done. And, no I'm not making anything. Please review, it makes my day.

Promises

Chapter Twenty One

By: dasame

"_Babe, I can say with certainty they now know you're fun to be around." Then he laughed recalling some of the crazy things that had happened in the last couple of years to his guys thanks to his new wife._

_Tank had a skip jump on him and break his leg. Bobby had gone to jail for, of all things, prostitution. And Lester had ended up in the hospital - his own fault he's thought he would teach Steph a lesson and put bullets in her gun._

_She was a treasure and he was never letting her go._

_They starred into the flames and fell into a comfortable silence._

I was late. Stephanie lay in looking between the ring on her finger and the man who had put it there. She was thinking that she was the luckiest woman alive. They had spent the last few hours making love. Ranger had dropped off to sleep a few minutes ago giving her this precious time to just look and admire the man she loved with all her heart. Who would have guessed all those years ago when she walked into that diner that someday he would be hers.

Ranger made a soft noise in his sleep and reached out for her pulling her to him until they were spooned, her back to his front. This was their position, she knew he liked it and it was natural to them. Slowly she drifted to sleep, warm and safe, surrounded by Ranger and his unique scent.

She batted at the offending thing that was tickling her nose, then her cheek. Turning to bury herself in Ranger, she gasped as a pair of lips settled on her nipple and tugged gently sending a jolt of current between her legs and a moan escaped her lips.

A finger traced a line down from her forehead, down to her temple, behind her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. Who knew her ears could be so sensitive. The finger continued its journey down the line of her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point. The lips on her breast moved from one to the other, teasing.

Steph opened her eyes and smiled at the dark hair covering her chest. She moved to tangle her fingers in it. How she loved the way it felt.

Ranger lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Morning, Mrs. Manoso." She couldn't miss the lazy, happy, contented look in his eyes.

With one hand buried in his hair on each side of his beautiful face, she pulled him up to her until their lips almost met.

"I love you, Mr. Manoso." Why hadn't anyone ever told her that being this in love could be this good? The bedside phone rang and she jumped. Ranger answered it before it had time to ring a second time.

"Yo…five minutes." He replaced the receiver. "Sophia wants her mother."

I rested my head and his chest and smiled.

"Babe, take a quick shower. I'll entertain the princess until you're done."

I was just about to wash my hair when I heard Sophia's cry. Instantly my breast tightened and I could feel the milk getting ready to flow. By the time I finished and walked from the bathroom with my hair wrapped in a towel and another around my body the milk was running freely from my hard, swollen breast. Shish, you would think with all the attention Ranger gave them last night they wouldn't be so ready this morning.

I had to smile, Ranger was walking up and down Sophia in his arms. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but Sophia was listening with rapt attention to his words.

I sat on the bed and let the towel fall from my body. He walked over and handed me our daughter. She eagerly latched on and started to suckle.

"She has your appetite, Babe."

"Ranger, she really is beautiful isn't she?"

Ranger brought his hand to her expanding belly and smiled.

"Our son will be just as beautiful, and loved. Babe, I want to be there this time…"

I could see in his eyes that he was wishing for more, but was afraid it would never happen. The bad ass mercenary who had once said his life didn't lend itself to relationships had changed into a man who treasured the life he now had with a woman from the 'burg. Who would have ever thought they'd actually work it out and end up together?

Steph laid her hand on his. She had been so afraid of having babies and now she would soon have two of her own. She had been afraid of marriage and she had just wed the man of her dreams. Maybe for once Murphy was on her side, but just in case she was going to keep her guard up. If Murphy tried to pull something she fully intended to kick him in the nuts.

She looked into Ranger's eyes and smiled. "Would it really be so bad if we just had two?"

"Babe…" Shit. Ever since he'd found out, he knew it was unreasonable but for some reason he felt like less of a man. He knew it was crazy. Shit, for years he had sworn that he'd never have other children, that Julie was it for him and hell, even she had been a mistake in his eyes. Of course that had been before he'd admitted to his feelings for Stephanie.

Stephanie spoke softly. "Thank you for making me a mother. I never thought I'd be very good at it…I always forgot to feed Rex…"

"Babe…"

"Please, let me finish."

"I was so scared when I found out about Sophia. You were gone and…" Her voice crackled and broke around the emotion. "I knew I had to be strong…this was your child and I couldn't screw it up…"

"Babe…"

"I loved you so much, that love just naturally spilled over to your child, our child."

She tightened her hand on his where it rested on her belly. "You'll be here this time…and if there is a next time I know you'll be there then. But even if we didn't have more, it will be all right because we'll always have each other."

Sophia picked that moment to hiccup and sigh as she released the breast and slept, milk at the corners of her delicate mouth.

Ranger kissed Steph being careful not to disturb Sophia. "Thank you, Babe."

He carefully lifted Sophia from Steph's arms. "Give me a minute to get the princess settled then I plan on worshipping her mother some and showing her how much I love her."

Ranger left the room, Sophia in his arms. Minutes later the door to the cabin opened and closed. Steph knew without seeing that her daughter was once more in Ella's loving hands. Ranger walked into the room, his eyes dark and he moved like a big cat stalking prey.

He surprised Steph by entering the closet and bypassing the bed. "Babe, you need to get dressed, I have plans and for now they require clothes." He sat a pile of clothes on the bed and walked from the room closing the door behind him.

Steph looked at the pile - jeans, socks, sensible bra, and the softest blue fuzzy sweater in just the right shade of blue. She noticed boots by the door. Guess she was going commando. Dressing quickly she wasn't surprised to find Ranger dressed and waiting when she opened the bedroom door.

Ranger took her hand and led her from the cabin. The trail they followed was well marked. Ranger was the perfect guide, pointing out birds and wildlife. Steph was in awe of the many deer that they saw. Just as she was thinking maybe they'd never stop Ranger started walking faster and they walked into a clearing on the edge of a beautiful clear lake.

"Babe, I've wanted to bring you here for awhile." He sat and pulled her down into his lap. "Thought we'd have a picnic lunch here."

Steph looked around in confusion. They hadn't brought anything with them and she didn't see anything waiting.

"Babe, trust me?"

"Always." Ranger grinned, pulling Steph close for a bone melting kiss.

Steph heard a noise and pulled away. She rubbed her eyes. Bobby and Lester were stepping out of a boat, both carrying large hampers.

"How?"

"Couple of ways to get here from the cabin, one is the trail we followed the other is by boat. We'll take the boat back and the guys will walk."

Bobby laid out a blanket and Lester uncorked a bottle of wine. Food was laid out, then both men stood.

"Sis, if you want me to stay and defend your honor?"

"Santos," Ranger growled. "Move out."

Bobby embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Bombshell, are you sure you wouldn't rather have the two sexy men here instead of this clown you married?"

Ranger leaped and just missed Bobby. He chased them until they disappeared into the woods.

They eat, and then took the boat back to the cabin. Soon a pattern was established, Ella brought Sophia to them in the morning, and then the two of them would go off together for lunch and some private time. Dinner was spent together most nights.

Steph was sitting in the hot tub thinking when Ranger walked out.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

"Uhm, we have to go home soon. Don't we?"

Ranger laughed and the sound was rare enough that Steph smiled.

"We could stay here, Babe, but I think after awhile you'd get bored."

She knew he was right but the time here had been so…wonderful and relaxing she hated to leave. Ranger sat on the edge of the tub and pulled her up into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck.

"We'll come back whenever you want to, promise."

THE END

Thanks to everyone who followed this Trilogy. I'm thinking maybe it needs to be a Series so maybe in the future look for a part four. I'll let you all know when I come up with a name.


End file.
